


Now That I've Found You

by allwaswell16



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Chance Meetings, Construction AU, Flirting, Fluff, Harry works for a large construction contracting firm, I think it's mostly fluff anyway, Louis owns a small concrete construction company, M/M, Midwest, Milkshakes, Mutual Pining, POV Harry, POV Louis, POV Multiple, Summer, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allwaswell16/pseuds/allwaswell16
Summary: Harry Styles has a great job working for his brother-in-law’s construction company. He has just one small problem. His concrete sub-contractor just quit, and he needs a foundation built as soon as possible. One fateful turn brings him exactly what he’s been looking for—an experienced concrete construction company that happens to be owned by the most beautiful man he’s ever laid eyes upon.Or Louis is a long haired, sweaty construction worker. Does anyone really need to know more than that? Harry doesn’t think so.Prompt: "Foundation"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a prompt challenge that a group of us are participating in for the prompt "Foundation". To read the other amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, you can [click here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/foundation) and to see all fics written as part of the challenge, you can [click here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/2017_hl_prompt_challenge).
> 
> The title is from the song "Baby, Now That I've Found You" by The Foundations. Yes, I thought I was very clever. :P

///

“What the hell, Jerry. What am I supposed to do now?” Harry speaks loudly into the speakerphone of his cell as his eyes watch for traffic, driving through a four way stop. “No, you know what? Fuck you, Jerry. You think you’re getting a better contract with them, so you’re going to screw us over in hopes we won’t sue you for breaching your contract with us. I just thought you were better than this.”

Harry hangs up and wishes he could throw the phone against the windshield. Instead, he pulls over onto a residential side street to just breathe for a few moments. He hangs his head down, bracing his hands on the steering wheel. He just needs a minute before he has to decide what to do next. The last thing he wants to do is walk into that client meeting tomorrow without knowing when the foundation is going to be poured.

He tries to do his mindfulness techniques, but nothing is coming to him at the moment. He lifts his eyes towards the street he is pulled over on. In the distance, he spots the tell-tale signs of construction work—brightly colored cones and the orange and white striped signs he is all too familiar with. He puts the truck back in drive and slowly travels down the street. It’s an older neighborhood, but one that’s filled with charm and trees and brick. He wishes people still wanted to build homes like these. Each house looks so different from the next. An A frame, a ranch, a two-story. A Craftsman, a Cape Cod, a Colonial. All on one long winding street. Towering oaks and maples. No small decorative trees in this neighborhood.

He arrives at the first set of construction signs and notices there are a few more down the block. The signs have the spray painted stenciled name of MICHAEL G. TOMLINSON CONSTRUCTION. He jumps out to take a look at the new driveway and steps. They are perfection. Whoever formed these knew precisely what they were doing. The control joints are cut just right, not too small and not too large. The finishing is excellent. No sloppiness here at all, it’s broomed nicely. And the steps. _The steps._ Harry pulls out a tape measure and measures out the perfect heights and widths and depths. They are seamless with the house as well. He suddenly realizes he’s in a stranger’s driveway and walks back to the sidewalk and heads to the next set of signs.

Again, the name MICHAEL G. TOMLINSON CONSTRUCTION is stamped across these signs as well, which is pretty common for this line of work. Once one neighbor has work done in a neighborhood, others take a look at the work and decide to have theirs done as well. A little bit of keeping up with the Jones’, but even more a sign of trustworthiness and good work being done when the neighbors all like what they see. These steps are even more spectacular. This is clearly a company doing work on a small scale, and yet they’ve got a steps guy who can form beautifully curved concrete steps. Harry jogs back to the truck. He’s betting if he drives the neighborhood, he’ll find the crew working on something nearby.

He takes a right and winds his way further back through the neighborhood until a few blocks over he spots three red trucks. Score. He pulls alongside them and sees the painted logo he’s hoping for— _Michael G. Tomlinson Construction Company_ along with a phone number. There are three men tearing out a driveway in the hot July sun, with a fourth one on the phone beneath the shade of a soaring oak tree. Harry pulls over and shuts the truck off. He starts walking towards the house when he gets a better look at the man on the phone and freezes in his tracks. The man’s brown hair is streaked with lighter shades bleached by months of working outdoors. It’s a bit shaggy and held back with a headband, and he’s wearing cut off jean shorts, tall Red Wing work boots, and a local high school soccer team’s t-shirt, thin from years of wear and covered in blotches of dirt. He’s a bit of a mess, sweaty in the morning sun, and yet, Harry’s heart has stopped in his chest. This man is the most beautiful man he’s ever laid eyes on. He’s wiping sweat off his face with his t-shirt and exposing the lines of his hard stomach as he does it. Harry gulps. His eyes travel back up to a face with sculpted features and large wide set eyes and a cute button nose. This man belongs on movie screens. He’s brought out of his trance by the sound of the man’s voice.

“James is in line now at Hardee’s. Whatcha want, Nialler?”

‘Nialler’ appears to be the one with a bit of bleached blonde hair streaked across the front of his head. He calls back something incomprehensible.

“Says he wants a cinnamon raisin biscuit and a coffee. Ed will have the usual. Liam, ya want anything?”

“No,” someone calls back. Presumably Liam.

“I’ll have a bacon, egg, and cheese sandwich. And Liam says he doesn’t want anything. He probably brought a protein shake and hard boiled eggs or some shit.” The man throws his head back and laughs at whatever ‘James’ on the phone has said. His eyes crinkle up into slits. Harry feels like laying down on the sidewalk, but the man on the phone has finally spotted him.

“Uh, hi,” Harry calls out as he walks over quickly with an outstretched hand. He’s not sure who is in charge here, but the man on the phone is the only one not busy with a shovel.

The man turns and looks him up and down before reaching his own work roughened hand to Harry’s. He shakes his hand firmly, and Harry can feel the scratch of his calloused fingers.

“Hello, can I help you?”

“I hope so. Are you Michael Tomlinson?”

The man’s face shutters almost instantly. “No.”

“Ah, I was hoping to speak with him—“

“He’s not here. And he won’t be here. If you want the owner, you’re looking at him.”

“Oh, um, okay. Yes, I’m looking for the owner. Sorry. My name is Harry Styles. I’m with Two Rivers Construction. I noticed your work a block over. It’s quite good.”

Louis nods in acknowledgement. “Louis Tomlinson. What can I do for you?”

“Nice to meet you, Louis. I might have a business proposition for you. Would you have time to speak later today?”

“We’re about to go on a coffee break as soon as my uncle comes back with it, if you want to talk now.”

“I’m afraid I don’t have much time just now. I have to get back to the office, but here’s my card. I think my plan could be very lucrative for you.”

///

“The Steel Plow? Really?”

Harry is sat at the bar watching a Cubs game on the big screen televisions lining the brick wall behind the bar. He looks up into startling blue eyes, giving him a perturbed look.

Harry smiles brightly, and Louis’ face changes a bit at the smile. Harry can’t be sure, but he thinks Louis may have been eying his dimples. “Hi, Louis. So glad you could make it. Do you just want a drink? Or would you like to get a booth? Dinner, if you’re hungry?” He glances down at Louis, still in in his work clothes. Louis seems to notice.

“Yeah, I didn’t have time to go home and shower or anything. Sorry.”

“No worries! Just was thinking you must be hungry.”

“Yeah, I am, actually. May as well eat while I’m here.”

Harry stands. “Great. Let’s get a booth then.” He’s pretty sure he just saw Louis looking at his legs. Harry _has_ been home to shower. And style his hair. And put on his favorite pair of jeans. And put on a black shirt, barely buttoned. Fuck. He basically dressed for a date rather than a business meeting. Not that there are many dress codes in this line of work.

“You look different,” Louis says and then looks surprised, as though he didn’t mean for that to be said aloud.

“Oh. Yeah, I was on and off job sites today, so you know. Had to have the work boots on.” They both look down at the shiny black Chelsea harness boots with gleaming silver hardware currently on his feet as they slide into the booth. Harry chuckles a bit nervously as he tucks his feet underneath the table and out of sight.

They begin looking at the menu. “So you’re not a fan of The Steel Plow, huh?” Harry asks as he glances through the milkshakes.

“I dunno. Never been here before. Just seems a bit—pretentious for around here. Grass fed beef? What do I care what the cow ate that I’m about to eat?”

Harry giggles. He wants to mentally smack himself for giggling. One doesn’t giggle in construction meetings. He clears his throat. “It’s supposed to be healthier. For you and the environment, I believe.”

“So I can pretend the burger and fries I’m about to eat are healthy then?”

Harry smiles again. He can’t stop smiling. He notices Louis is silently counting something, his lips moving with no sound. Harry just watches.

Louis looks up, incredulous. “There are ten kinds of burgers on this menu. Plus a Build Your Own Burger option with—“ He glances back at the menu. “Six different bun options.”

“Yep. There are. Six kinds of buns. Gluten free ones even.”

Louis stares back at him. “How do I get a regular one?”

“What?”

“How do I order a regular cheeseburger?”

“Oh. Hmmm—“ Harry looks through the Build Your Own Burger section. “Maybe go with grass fed beef, Kaiser bun, American cheese, and whatever toppings you’d like—lettuce, tomato, onion, pickle—ooh, they also have avocado or blue cheese crumbles!”

“You had me until you said avocado.”

Harry laughs. “Right. Well, stick to the classic ones then.”

The waitress arrives. She introduces herself as Kristine and gives Louis a nice, long once over, and it’s not because he’s wearing his work clothes. Well, maybe it is that, partially, but it’s clear she likes what she sees. Harry bristles a bit. How does this Kristine person know they aren’t together? She shouldn’t be checking out the customers anyway, it’s so unprofessional. Fuck, he needs to get a hold of himself. It doesn’t matter. This isn’t a date for fuck’s sake. Louis looks up from the menu to order. He sticks to as regular a cheeseburger as he can. Harry just orders a milkshake.

“I’ve already eaten,” he explains.

“Oh, we could have just had the drink. I could have waited to eat at home.”

“No, no! I wanted to come here specifically for a milkshake.”

Harry can see Louis trying to hide a smile. “Okay then. So what’s the proposition, Styles? What the hell does Two Rivers Construction want with me?”

“Well, I’m in a bit of a desperate situation actually. I’m a site manager, but to be perfectly honest with you, I’m given a lot of responsibility within the company as it belongs to my brother-in-law. I’ve been working with him for many years actually. Long before he met my sister,” Harry says with a smile.

Louis just raises an eyebrow.

“Okay, well, my concrete guy quit on me today. And I need to be able to tell one of our clients when we’ll be able to pour their dream house’s foundation.”

“I don’t do foundations. Sorry to have wasted your time.”

“Okay, yeah. I kind of figured you were a flat work company, residential mostly, I’d assume.”

Louis nods.

“But based on the work I saw today, I’d say you and your crew probably know _how_ to pour a foundation.”

Louis frowns, but says nothing.

“Would I be correct in assuming that?”

Louis grunts. “I guess. I mean, we’ve all worked on larger company crews a time or two. So yeah, we’ve all poured foundations.”

“Would you say you’re all able to pour a nicely constructed foundation based on your experiences?” Harry pushes.

Louis shrugs. “It doesn’t really matter though.”

“What makes you say that?”

“We have jobs lined up. We can’t just tell them all to go fuck themselves, so we can pour your foundation.”

“Ah, that’s where you’re wrong. But also I’m very happy to hear you have a moral code and an ounce of loyalty in you.”

The waitress appears with the food. “Here you are. A burger, fries, and an iced tea. And of course, our Red Velvet Milkshake. Can I get you anything else?”

Louis is staring at the milkshake, so Harry just replies, “No, thank you.”

“Enjoy!” she says as she walks away, eying them fairly closely. Harry wonders what she’s thinking.

“What in the actual fuck is that thing?”

Harry grins, delighted. “It’s a milkshake! It’s one of their specialties.”

“There’s a piece of cake on top of it.”

“Yes, there is,” Harry replies happily. He plops the cake with towering whipped cream atop it onto the adjoining plate. “It’s great for sharing. I’ll probably drink most of the milkshake, but I’ll share my cake when you’re done.”

“I—don’t even know what to say.”

“Just eat your dinner, and I’ll sip my milkshake and explain to you how I have this deal all worked out. And then, you can try the cake.”

Louis takes a bite of burger and motions for Harry to continue.

“Okay, well. If you agree to my plan, we have a few things worked out as far as a time line goes. The foundation will take a few weeks to pour. Probably two weeks. So I’d need to clear at least that out of your schedule.” He looks to Louis for acknowledgement. Louis nods a bit reluctantly. “So I obviously have a decent sized work crew experienced in construction. Not everyone knows concrete, but everyone can push wheelbarrows and use a shovel. I also have access to plenty of equipment, which could also make your work go more quickly. So my idea is to fast track your next few weeks of work into the next few days, or maybe even a week or so. And then, you’ll be clear to pour my foundation. And if all goes well, we may have more work to send your way.”

Louis stops chewing and swallows. “The next few weeks of work—I could maybe push it into a week with that kind of help, but that’s a minimum. No one is forming steps or finishing that concrete except my Uncle Ed and myself.”

“Ah! So are you the steps guy or is Ed the steps guy?”

“Ed. I mean, I can do steps, but yeah. Ed’s the man. I’d say we’re equal in finishing though. If this is a competition,” he says with a lift of an eyebrow.

“Great, so we’re agreed to the plan then? Because I already have the paperwork here, so—“

“Hold up a minute.”

Harry puts down the folder he’s brought out.

“I need to put the idea to the crew first.”

Harry can’t help the surprise that must cross his face. “You do?”

A hard look crosses Louis’ face. “Yes, I do. It may be my company, but we’re a family. And that’s not a euphemism. They’re literally my family. Two uncles and three cousins make up my crew. My Uncle Mike would never have made a decision like this without consulting all of us first.”

“Michael G. Tomlinson?”

“Yes,” Louis looks away towards the television screens.

“Did he retire? Or—“

“He passed away two months ago. And left me the company.” Louis looks back at him, chin tilted. “Like I said, I’ll let you know what the others say tomorrow.”

“Of course.”

The waitress appears. “Can I get you two anything more? Or would you like the check?”

“Just the check,” Louis says.

“All on one? Or separate?” she asks. She looks a little too interested in the answer for Harry’s taste.

Harry smiles pleasantly. “Just one.”

“No, I can pay—“

“No, no. It’s on me,” Harry insists.

The waitress looks back and forth between them. “I’ll go get the check for you then.”

As she walks away, Harry explains. “Really, Louis. It’s a business expense. Let me buy.”

“Right. Fine.”

The waitress returns with the check and a beaming smile. “Thanks for coming in. Hope you liked your meal. Oh, and I just want to say—you two make a very nice couple.”

“Oh, no I—“ Louis begins.

“This isn’t a—“ Harry interrupts.

“I haven’t been on a date in two years.”

“What?” Harry turns to him in surprise.

Louis’ face has flushed with color. “Didn’t mean to say that. I just—“ Louis rubs his hand across the back of his neck nervously. “Not since my boyfriend broke up with me. And I’ve just been busy and—Jesus, your eyes can pop back in your head now. I know ‘construction worker’ doesn’t exactly fit a gay stereotype but—“

“I’m gay, too!” Harry blurts out before clapping a hand over his mouth.

“Yeah, I caught on, Curly. Straight dudes don’t look at me like you do.”

///

“So what do you guys think?”

“Well, it’s really up to you, Lou,” Liam replies, hauling himself easily into the bed of Louis’ truck.

“I’d like your input though. Not gonna just bring a bunch of new guys on and then force you all to pour a foundation,” Louis says, hopping up beside Liam and handing him his lunchbox.

“Work is work,” Niall says between bites of his sandwich. “A job’s a job.”

“Very insightful, Neil.” Louis takes a long drink of Gatorade before he turns towards his uncles, both sitting on the open hatch of the truck opposite them. “What do you two think?”

“As long as no one messes with my steps, I’m fine,” Ed declares. “And as long as no one finishes things like shit. I know what those big crews are like.”

“I’ve already told him you and I would be handling all steps and finishing.”

He nods to James. “As long as I don’t have to get all their coffee break orders, what do I care?”

Louis snorts. “Okay, well, I guess I’ll tell him it’s a go. I’m still getting the hang of all this. Obviously, I guess. I know you’ve all probably been worried if I can keep up with bids and getting us steady work, so hopefully, this is a good opportunity. Maybe we can get more work from them after this or something.”

“Or something?” Niall wiggles his eyebrows.

“Am I supposed to know what that means?”

“Oh, I dunno. Just thought maybe you were interested in a little ‘something’ with Mr. Two Rivers Construction. Didn’t you say you had dinner with him last night?”

“Yeah, in my torn up tee shirt from high school and work boots. Not really a date, Niall.”

“Was _he_ dressed for a date?”

Louis doesn’t say anything, but it’s too late.

“Oh my god, his ears are turning red!” Liam declares. “He was. That Harry guy was dressed for a date with our little Lou!”

Louis slaps Niall upside the head. “I’m not little.”

“Ow! I didn’t say you were little! It was him!” Niall points at Liam.

Liam knocks Niall’s hand away.

“Hey! Why’s everyone hitting me?”

“You started it,” Louis says.

“I didn’t start anything!” Niall insists. “I saw the way that Harry dude was checking you out. When he got a look at you, he damn near slipped in a pile of his own drool.”

“That’s disgusting, Neil.”

“You’re disgusting,” Niall mumbles under his breath. “Not my fault he was looking at you like that—whatever—“

“So where’d you go on your date?” Liam asks.

“It wasn’t a date! It was just a business dinner! But if you must know I met him at The Steel Plow.”

Niall perks up. “Did you get a milkshake? Please, please, tell me you got a milkshake!”

“Harry did.”

“Ah! I’m already liking this Harry person. Which one did he get? The Apple Pie Shake? The Chocolate Nutella Salted Pretzel Shake?”

“Red Velvet Cake. It came with an entire piece of cake on top. It was ridiculous.”

“OOOOooooh. Red Velvet! Niiiiiiiice.” A dreamy look crosses Niall’s face.

Louis rolls his eyes and finishes eating his lunch as the rest of the guys drift in and out of conversations around him. He can’t say he doesn’t have some trepidation about all this. He’s trying to fill some very big boots here, and he doesn’t want to fuck it all up. These guys—his family—are counting on him to figure this all out. He’s not going to fuck up his uncle’s company, that’s for damn sure. Well, his company now. He sighs and hops back off the hatch. He may as well call Harry back now.

James pats his shoulder as he turns and says, “Hey kid. You’re doing a great job. This is a good thing. You should ask him about the flat work. See if they need anyone else. Could be a really good thing.” He half smiles and nods at him before he walks off to call Harry back and let him know the deal is on.

///

It takes a week and a half to clear the next three weeks of their schedule. Harry stops by a few times to check on their progress and make sure his crew are doing their part. They are. Harry was right that they don’t know concrete, but they’re quite efficient with wheeling it where it needs to go. And it’s been nice to have the extra equipment, more skid loaders and such. Although it’s been a little hectic for him to supervise more than one site at a time. He’s had to rely on Ed to do some of that for him, which is fine. He’s more than capable.

Louis tries to endure the teasing gracefully from his own crew every time Harry makes an appearance. But then, it spreads to Harry’s crew, though a few raised eyebrows from Louis shuts that down quickly. Although he can’t help but hear that Harry’s crew is saying that he has been coming to check on them more than he would normally supervise them, and Harry, according to them, seems to be wearing things he might not normally wear to a job site. He definitely can’t help but think about it when he’s taking a long shower at the end of the day and remembering the way Harry slurped that damn milkshake through that giant absurd straw between his plush lips. It’s a little hard to make eye contact with a man you’ve fantasized about sucking you off, but he deals with it. He’s a professional.

///

Louis finds Harry slightly harder to ignore once they get on his job site. He wonders if he normally stops by so often or if his presence means something else. Does he not trust their work on the foundation? Or does he enjoy seeing Louis sweating through his shirt? Hard to tell.

Harry’s brother-in-law stops by to meet with him and brings the client who seems to be a real jerk. But Louis sucks it up just as he’s seen his Uncle Mike do it a hundred times, and he behaves like the contractor his uncle knew he could be when he willed this company to him. And so in the end, Louis still has a good feeling about it. Not that he stops himself from telling Harry about it.

“You never said your client was such an asshole.”

Harry grins, that obscene dimple showing purely to torture him. “You never asked.”

///

They’re wrapping up Friday afternoon when Harry’s crew mentions heading to get a beer after work. Apparently, Harry always buys the first round, and well, no one on Louis’ crew is going to pass up a free beer.

It’s one of those Midwestern August days where the heat comes in waves and the humidity chokes the air. Louis built in extra breaks today. As everyone heads off, he doesn’t see Harry following him to his truck, so he whips his shirt off and wrings the sweat from it before grabbing a dry one from the cab. He’s been bringing a few extras lately. He hears a strangled cough behind him and turns, still holding the shirt.

“Er—you—I was just gonna ask—wanted to make sure you all knew—we’re getting a drink now if you want to come. Er, if you all want to come. Your crew. If they all want to come. I always buy the first round so—“ Harry appears to be speaking to his chest tattoo.

Louis smirks. “Yeah, sure. We’re coming.” He pulls the bright blue t-shirt over his head. Harry’s eyes have refocused on his own.

“Your eyes—I mean, your shirt. I like your shirt.”

“Uh, thanks. It’s blue.”

A pink flush creeps up Harry’s cheeks. “Right. I like it. My favorite color. See you there.” Louis watches as he starts walking off towards his own truck. Harry stops part way and looks back. He waves awkwardly at Louis, and Louis returns the wave before climbing up on the running board and hopping inside.

///

Harry feels like he may be losing his shit a little. Being around Louis like this is making him feel—something. For one thing, it’s embarrassing to be so damn awkward around him. He’s not awkward at work—ever, and the crew has definitely noticed. They don’t go too far with him, but he’s a good natured person, so they can’t help but rib him a little. God, he deserves it with how ridiculous he’s been the past few weeks, stopping by all the time, wearing skinny jeans to job sites. He’s wearing them right now for fuck’s sake. On a hot summer day. At a job site. He blasts the air conditioner in the truck as he heads towards the bar. He glances at the passenger side seat. He also has a change of shirt. Louis changed his; Why shouldn’t he? Of course, Louis had been working in the heat all day and his shirt—fuck, his shirt had been soaked through like he was in a wet t-shirt contest. Harry tries to gulp down that thought. He pulls off his Two Rivers Construction polo and slides on a light blue buttoned up shirt, patterned with small bees. He rolls the sleeves a bit and leaves quite a few buttons unbuttoned. His silver cross chain hangs down the middle of his chest next to the bird tattoos, only partially hidden by his shirt. He takes his hair out of its bun and shakes it out into its natural tumble of curls. He’s going to get so much shit for this. Fuck it.

He walks into the bar to wolf whistles. He almost turns around, but no, he’s got to brazen it out now. He shrugs. “What? I was hot. Had to change my shirt.” He slaps his credit card down for the first round, and that in and of itself shuts them all up. He orders himself a gin and tonic, and then his eyes seek out Louis down the bar. Louis tips his bottle to him in acknowledgment of the round, and Harry nods back. He sees Louis stand up from his stool and make his way towards him, and his heart begins to pound. He honestly doesn’t remember the last time someone made him feel like this. To be honest maybe he’s never been quite this attracted to anyone else before.

“I like your blue shirt,” Louis says with a large smirk on his face.

“Ha, yeah, thanks. It’s blue.”

“Your favorite,” Louis replies and takes a long draw from the bottle.. Harry watches his neck as he swallows. Fuck, he wants to suck a mark right there. He clears his own throat and tries to surreptitiously adjust himself a bit.

“So, uh how do you think things are going? Staying pretty well on schedule, I’d say.”

“Yep. Should be ready when you want.”

Harry’s drink comes, and he squeezes the wedge of lime into the drink. “Don’t like beer, huh?” Louis asks.

“Oh, I do. But hell, I’m buying, so why not a gin and tonic instead?”

Louis laughs, and Harry wants to pat himself on the back for it. “I’d have had you pegged for a microbrewery type of guy though,” Louis says.

“Guilty,” Harry answers with a smile. “Bent River is my favorite for that probably. I have a friend who opened up a new place though, a tap room. Tons of great imported stuff. Oh, and have you ever been to the vodka distillery? They have great tours.”

“No, I haven’t. Sounds cool though.”

Fuck. This is a good moment to invite him to go to one of these places. Should he? Can he? Louis is smiling at him. God damn, he’s so lovely. What must he look like dressed up for a date? He has yet to see him out of his work clothes. Oh god, out of his clothes. No, he can’t. He shouldn’t. And then the moment passes before he can decide. Niall claps an arm around him and declares him to be “the best” because of the round of drinks and milkshakes. Whatever that’s supposed to mean. And Louis turns to speak with Liam about something. Baseball, it sounds like. And Harry doesn’t know how to get the moment back. Oh how he wants to rewind the last few minutes now. He should have done it. Something must show on his face because Niall pulls him over a few stools for a chat.

“So.”

“What’s up, Niall?” He takes a long sip of his drink. These things are so refreshing. Such a perfect summer drink.

“I see you’re very interested in getting in my cousin’s pants—“ Harry chokes and spits his drink all over the bar in a spray of alcohol. “—So I’m here for some friendly advice.” Niall gives him a few ‘friendly’ pounds to his back that aren’t really so friendly. “I know you’re in charge around here or whatever. But you ain’t my boss. So I just want you to know in advance that I know where to find you. You know, should the need to find you ever arise. Good talk!” He gives a cheerful grin and one more ‘friendly’ clap to Harry’s back before he saunters away, looking as fun-loving and innocent as ever. What the hell was that? Who the hell was that? He glances around at everyone and thinks about how no one would believe him if he tried to tell them that Niall threatened him. Niall is now currently throwing his head back and laughing with Ed and shining like the sun.

Well. Okay, then.

///

By the end of the second week on the foundation job, Harry knows he’s going to have to do something about asking Louis out. Michael G. Tomlinson Construction is nearly done. In fact, this is definitely the last day they’ll be needed. And he knows Louis already has his own work lined up for the next few weeks. He could wait and just call him on the phone maybe. He can’t decide if that’s weird or not. It’s not. He’s pretty sure he’s done that before, called people and asked them out. It’s just that his brain gets a little fuzzy around Louis and right now Louis is packing up the truck’s toolbox and making Harry feel a little panicky that he’s getting away. And then, Louis turns and begins walking towards him. His hair pulled back in a blue headband today. Harry really wants to see him without a headband someday. His heart pathetically flip flops in his chest.

“Well, Harry, it was really nice working for you,” Louis says with an outstretched hand.

Harry accepts it and relishes the feel of his work roughened hands against his own. He maybe holds on a little longer than necessary.

“I have a meeting at your office in an hour and a half. Any idea what that’s about?”

“What? No—I don’t—oh, well maybe. I haven’t talked to Anthony today. I’m headed there now actually. He wanted to speak with me about something. Maybe he wanted to talk about you. You’ve done an amazing job here. He probably wants to talk about the possibility of more sub-contracting if you’re interested.” Harry pauses.  “Are you interested?”

Louis smiles and shrugs. “I suppose I am—interested.”

“Well, good. Great. I guess I’ll see you soon. Like at the meeting, I mean.”

“Right. Gonna go home and shower first.”

Harry desperately tries not to imagine Louis in the shower. “Good. Well, bye for now.”

“Bye,” Louis says over his shoulder as he walks back to his truck. Harry can’t help but watch him walk away. It’s just too nice of a view to pass up.

///

Harry nearly has a heart attack when Anthony’s secretary lets Louis into the office. Louis’ hair is styled up and off his face, his cheekbones somehow even sharper. The white t-shirt under the fitted blazer he’s wearing showcases his sun kissed skin. Harry wants to write sonnets to that skin. Harry gulps as he takes in the tight black jeans. He knows he’s ogling him inappropriately, but he’s lost all control at this point. He turns helplessly to Anthony.

Anthony reaches out a hand and shakes Louis’ firmly. “Louis! Hello! Good to see you again! Thanks for coming in. You’ve done great work on this project for us, and I have what I hope to be a great opportunity—for both of us really. I’m going to leave you in good hands with Harry here to discuss the details if that’s okay?”

“Uh, sure,” Louis says as Anthony walks to the doorway. Anthony winks at Harry from there before proceeding out to who knows where. Probably to hide in Harry’s office. He’s going to kill his brother-in-law. It will be justified homicide. No jury would convict him.

“I guess you know what’s going on now then?” Louis asks.

“Right. Yeah. I do.” Harry clears his throat. “Well, Anthony loved the work you did for us. And we here at Two Rivers are very happy with your flexibility and professionalism along with your quality work. So we’d like to offer you some more flat work projects if you’d be interested. Our regular flat work contractor would like to expand into foundation work for us, so that frees up some of their former flat work obligations. We’re hoping you’ll sign on to do more sub-contracting for us. Of course, it will be scheduled well in advance, and you’ll be able to work on your own residential work as well. What do you think?”

“Wow. Yeah. Well, it sounds good. Very good. My crew and I discussed this possibility, and they were very much in favor, so yes. Thanks. We’d love to sign on for more work.”

Harry hands him a folder containing the contract. “Great. I have a contract here. So if you want to take it with you and look it over before you sign, you’re welcome to do that.”

“Yes, I’ll take it with me. Thanks.” Louis takes the folder and grins. His smile nearly knocks Harry’s breath out of his chest. “So I guess I’ll see you later then.”

“Oh, one more thing, Louis. They didn’t write a heartbreak clause into this. So we should probably not break up. Otherwise, it might get awkward, you know, since we’ll be seeing each other fairly often.”

Louis smiles so widely, his eyes crinkle in the corners. “Oh, really? Yeah, that sounds like a good plan. No breaking up.”

Harry feels like his heart might actually jump out of his chest, but he keeps going. “That was me asking you out by the way.”

“Yeah, I figured that much out,” Louis says as he walks towards the door, but he doesn’t walk through it. Louis shuts it instead and strides towards him, backing him up against the wall. “So should we shake on this deal? Or maybe—“

Harry cuts off that thought by pulling him into his arms and finding his lips with his own. And fuck if it isn’t everything Harry dreamed it could be. His happiness bubbles out of him in a laugh as he and Louis kiss and laugh and murmur to each other what each has been thinking all these weeks.

“I’m so glad to have found you.”

///

 

[Tumblr Post-Please reblog if you liked it! xxxxxx](http://allwaswell16.tumblr.com/post/155809703081/now-that-ive-found-you-by-allwaswell16-mature)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to taggiecb and phdmama for betaing this fic for me! Shout out to my dad for the technical details about concrete construction, ahaha. Thank you to the Squadron for your support, always. xx
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this! Please come talk to me on tumblr anytime! And reblog the fic post if you'd like. xx


End file.
